Cassandra
''' '''Evanlyn, whose real name is Cassandra, is the Princess Royal of Araluen. She is King Duncan's only daughter. Duncan always calls Cassandra 'Cassie', exept for when angry. She first appears in The Burning Bridge. Cassandra created the alias Evanlyn after her red-haired maid (now deceased) was brutally murdered when she was visiting Princess Madelydd of Celtica during the short war between Morgarath and Araluen. Her escort held off attacking Wargals while she escaped. Later, she found Ranger Gilan with apprentices Will and Horace, and traveled with them without revealing her true identity. Soon after, she and Will were captured by Skandians Erak Starfollower and his wolfship's crew just as they had pooped burning the bridge which lay over the fissure and had been built by Morgarath's slaves. The Icebound Land During her and Will's stay on Skorghijil after they were captured she developed a close relationship with him but occasionally became annoyed with him. Evanlyn told Will her true identity which stunned him, after which she proudly informed him that they could be ransomed by the King, but their hopes of freedom were dashed when Slagor's ship, Wolf Fang, ''arrives at the island and he tells Erak that Oberjarl Ragnak has made a Vallasvow against King Duncan and his family. This meant that if Evanlyn's identity was discovered she would be killed. After they were taken back to Skandia, the two were given as slaves to the Skandian Great Hall. Erak then helped both of them escape, while she nursed Will back to health after he became addicted to warmweed. At the end of the book she spots a Temujai warrior in the forest but doesn't realize who he is. She arrives back at the cabin to find Will recovered from his addiction to her absolute delight and relief. The Battle for Skandia (The Oakleaf Bearers) At the start of the book Cassandra is captured by a Temujai, an ally to the one she saw previously. He takes her back to their camp and ends up in an argument with the leader of the party who is angry because he wants to kill Cassandra due to the fact that she has seen them in the region as they are a scout from an army on their way to invade Skandia and then Araluen. Just as he is about to kill Cassandra, Will turns up and shoots him, forcing him to drop his weapon. Will was about to be shot by one of the Temujai when Halt appeared and began to shoot them with his longbow. Cassandra is about to be killed when Horace appears and defeats the man, knocking him unconsious. They then have to travel to Hallasholm after they are discovered by Erak. Princess Cassandra's identity was revealed by wolfship skirl Slagor, and Ragnak almost killed her due to the vow he made. Ranger Halt proposed that the matter should be dealt with after the battle, so she was safe for that time. Evanlyn discovered Slagor's betrayal to the Temujai. Evanlyn also played a big part in the Battle for Skandia. She signaled Will to order the archers to fire, when she was sure they were reloaded and ready. Without her, the archers would have been ineffective, as Will said he couldn't call out the orders all at once. After coming back to Araluen after the battle for Skandia, on the newly elected Oberjarl Erak Starfollower's boat [[Wolfwind|''Wolfwind]], Princess Cassandra tried to keep Will at Castle Araluen, by getting her father to offer him a position in the Royal Archers due to the growing rift in their relationship; but Will refused to her intense dissapointment and sadness. She finds herself growing close to Horace instead but still seems to harbour romantic feelings for Will. Erak's Ransom Evanlyn is a key character in Erak's Ransom, being one of the Araluens chosen to deliver the money for Erak to be set free. Her true skill with a sling is revealed in this book, along with her knowledge in politics. She manages in unmasking the man who claims to be a Wakir (a leader of an area) to be a normal accountant. During the execution, she bravely stood up to the executioner with Horace, and in the engagement afterwards, she was able to take out Toshak's horse using her sling-belt and a marble from her necklace. This eventually leads to Erak defeating and killing him. She also injured many of the Tualaghi soldiers during the fighting with her sling. The Emperor of Nihon-Ja Evanlyn plays a major role in the 10th book. She, with the company of Will, Alyss, Halt and Selethen, travel to Nihon-Ja. She befriends Emperor Shigeru, and wants to help in the fight against the uprising. Cassandra and Alyss devise a plan to help their friends, the plan is to travel in a kayak, from the fortress they reside in, over the great lake towards the land of the Hasanu, to ask them for help in the battle. The Hasanu want to help, but do not manage to because of their superstition, they believe there are evil spirits in the forest surrounding the great lake. Alyss and Cassandra go into the forest to hunt these so called "spirits". They find instead a large Snow Tiger, which was supposed to have left those regions years prior. The snow tiger or Kyofu-The Terror in Nihon-Jan, is killed by a stab wound inflicted by Alyss and being hit by three sling missiles shot by Cassandra. After travelling with Alyss and overcoming their rivalry, they become good friends. Toward the end of the book, Horace proposes to Evanlyn. They plan to marry as soon as they return to Araluen. The Lost Stories In The Bridal Dance, she is married to Horace. Her life is threatened by two Genovesan assassins. Will and Nils Ropehander save her life. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Royalty Category:Araluens Category:The Burning Bridge characters Category:The Icebound Land characters Category:The Battle for Skandia characters Category:Erak's Ransom characters Category:The Emperor of Nihon-Ja Characters Category:The Lost Stories Characters Category:The Bridal Dance Characters Category:And About Time, Too... Characters Category:Araluans